this_war_of_minefandomcom-20200213-history
Playable Characters
Every time you start a game, you start with anywhere from two to four survivors. It is possible to gain more survivors during the gameplay through decisions and quests. Every character has a back story which builds as they progress through the game, facing choices, decisions, suffering, and triumphs. Each character's back story provides insight to their various attributes. Characters' attributes affect how they interact with the world around them when events occur. There are two types of attributes, minor attributes and major attributes. Each character has one major attribute and various minor attributes. While major attributes are unique to each character, minor attributes are shared, but vary depending on the character's personality. List of Characters * Pavle * Katia * Arica * Marin * Boris * Emilia * Bruno * Anton * Marko * Zlata * Roman * Cveta Pavle - 12 Backpack Spaces STORY "Before this whole mess begun, I lived with my wife and son in the better part of the city. I haven't seen them in a long time, I hope they are okay. I'm not doing so well, as you can see. Who needs football players during war? Nobody cares about sports when every day can be their last. So I scavenge the ruins like everyone else, hoping for the best." ATTRIBUTES * Pavle is moderately resistant to depression. * Pavle has no addictions. * Pavle's main attribute is Fast Runner. Fast Runner allows Pavle to run through scavenging sites and away from hostiles faster. It also decreases his chances to be shot by a sniper. * (needed: resistance to wounds.) * (needed: resistance to illness.) * (needed: combat proficiency.) Katia - 12 Backpack Spaces STORY "I grew up in this city, but went abroad to study and started working as a reporter. I'd been away for years. When the troubles escalated into a war, I was picked to write reports on it. I'd have volunteered anyway, I was so anxious to check on my parents. But it was too late. I found my house in ruins, my family had disappeared. I've been looking for them ever since." ATTRIBUTES * Katia is not resistant to depression. * Katia is a Coffee Drinker ''- a type of ''addiction. Katia can use water and coffee to relieve symptoms of depression. Note: while there are the necessary ingredients in your inventory, all coffee drinkers will automatically use them. * Katia's main attribute is Bargaining Skills. Bargaining Skills allows Katia to make better deals in trades with merchants (is Franko the only merchant?), as well as characters you can meet on scavenging missions. * (needed: resistance to wounds.) * (needed: resistance to illness.) * (needed: combat strength.) Arica - 10 Backpack Spaces STORY "I'm a simple girl from the hood and I know life. Street raised me more than my father did. That old sot beat me whenever he felt like it and knew how to make it hurt. That's all over now, he bit the dust in the first days of the war. I've been a cat burglar since I turned 14, you know how it is. I'm better at it than anyone you know and I can sneak like a fox. You'd be a fool kicking me out." ATTRIBUTES * Arica is not resistant to depression. * Arica is a Smoker- a type of addiction. Arica can use cigarettes to relieve symptoms of depression. Note: while there are the necessary ingredients in your inventory, all smokers will automatically use them. * Arica's main attribute is Sneak Quietly. Sneak Quietly allows Arica to make less noise in all her action while on scavenging missions. Less noise means less chance for you to be noticed by potential hostiles. (Note: does it make her less visible as well?) * (needed: resistance to wounds.) * (needed: resistance to illness.) * (needed: combat proficiency.) Marin - 10 Backpack Spaces STORY "Something broke? I can fix it. Any worthless trash lying around? I can make plenty of useful stuff out of junk. And I don't waste material - all of them, parts, bits of wood, plastic pipes ... and all of the other ... things. I know how to make tools, furniture, stoves, heaters, whatever. Given enough time, I could make this place look almost like a proper home. I wish it was equally simple with mine." ATTRIBUTES * Marin is resistant to depression. * Marin is a Smoker ''- a type of ''addiction. Marin can use cigarettes to relieve symptoms of depression. Note: while there are the necessary ingredients in your inventory, all smokers will automatically use them. * Marin's main attribute is Handyman. Handyman allows Marin to use fewer materials to make appliances and improvements to your house. This saves enormous amounts of materials over time (especially useful in Winter, when fuel is needed). Constructing items takes the same amount of time, however. * (needed: resistance to wounds.) * (needed: resistance to illness.) * (needed: combat proficiency.) Boris - 17 Backpack Spaces STORY "I'm not big with words. I'm just a regular guy, I used to stack stuff on night shift at a warehouse, by hand mostly. It was a tough job, but I was always strong, even when I was a kid. Now this place is gone, shelled to hell, and so is my home. My foot was crushed under the rubble. It has healed, but it's still a bit stiff, so I can't run very fast. But I can carry more than anyone I know." ATTRIBUTES * Boris is resistant to depression. * Boris is a Smoker ''- a type of ''addiction. Boris can use cigarettes to relieve symptons of depression. Note: while there are the necessary ingredients in your inventory, all smokers will automatically use them. * Boris' main attribute is Strong but Slow. Strong but slow gives Boris his legendary inventory capacity of 17, allowing him to scavenge enormous amounts of materials in one run. However, he moves much slower than other characters, so running from hostiles is difficult and crossing Sniper Junction is impossible. It is unclear if this skill allows him to complete land clearance tasks (digging through rubble, busting open doors, etc.) faster. * (needed: resistance to wounds.) * (needed: resistance to illness.) * Boris has high combat proficiency.'' (Note: combat proficiency may involve multiple inputs: attack speed, damage, health, resistance to wounds.)'' Emilia - 10 Backpack Spaces STORY "Now that we're stuck together. I might as well tell you about me and my family. Father was a very practical man. He always reminded us of the importance of financial safety. That's why i became a lawyer like him, and my sister was to be ome a doctor. When the war broke out, we had a lot of savings on our family account. But the currency soon lost all value, the banks were closed and we had no foreign cash. In a matter of days we became poor." ATTRIBUTES * (needed: resistance to depression.) * Emilia is a Coffee Drinker ''- a type of ''addiction. Emilia can use water and coffee to relieve symptoms of depression. Note: while there are the necessary ingredients in your inventory, all coffee drinkers will automatically use them. * Emilia's main attribute is Talented Lawyer. It is not clear what Talented Lawyer gives Emilia, but one theory is that it offers trading advantages similar to Katia. Another theory is that it gives her some sort of advantage through connection to her story, as she used to be wealthy and is good with finances (currency?). * (needed: resistance to wounds.) * (needed: resistance to illness.) * (needed: combat proficiency.) Bruno - 10 Backpack Spaces STORY "Before the war, I used to own a restaurant. I even had my own TV show: "Bruno's Cuisine", I'm sure you've seen it. I visited beautiful places where I was filmed cooking exquisite dishes. All of that seems of no importance now, don't you think? Nowadays, you're lucky if you get your hands on some canned meat or a bag of rice. And who knows how long this war is going to last." ATTRIBUTES * Bruno is resistant to depression. * Bruno is a Smoker ''- a type of ''addiction. Bruno can use cigarettes to relieve symptoms of depression. Note: while there are the necessary ingredients in your inventory, all smokers will automatically use them. * Bruno's main attribute is Good Cook. Good Cook allows Bruno to make food with less fuel and water. It is unclear if this skill also lets him use less of other ingredients while crafting. * (needed: resistance to wounds.) * (needed: resistance to illness.) * (needed: combat proficiency.) Anton - 8 Backpack Spaces STORY "I've been running into either insufferable rubes or outright criminals. But I feel that you're different! And for a scientist with an established position like me, the company of people of comparable mental capacity is paramount. Besides... ah, bloody hell, I can't stand faking it anymore! I'm just an old fart who knows nothing. I'm so grateful for your company. I've been out there alone for too long. Way too long." ATTRIBUTES * (needed: resistance to depression.) ** Anton cannot drink liquor in order to relieve symptoms of depression. * Anton has no addictions. * Anton's main attribute is Good Mathematician. It is unknown what Good Mathematician provides Anton. * (needed: resistance to wounds.) * (needed: resistance to illness.) * (needed: combat proficiency.) Marko - 15 Backpack Spaces STORY (Please quote his entry if you have Marko in your gorup.) ATTRIBUTES * (needed: resistance to depression.) * Marko has no addictions. * Marko's main attribute is Good Scavenger. Good Scavenger gives Marko the second largest inventory capacity (behind Boris) of 15. Note: it is unclear if this skill also gives Marko a better chance to find loot of higher value or more loot. * (needed: resistance to wounds.) * (needed: resistance to illness.) * (needed: combat proficiency.) Zlata - 12 Backpack Spaces STORY "I was just accepted to the music academy when the war broke out. I had so many plans, I had dreams. I used to play the guitar, date boys, dance. My little brother Tadei always made me smile. It all seems a dream now, replaced by this nightmare we live in. Yet, I still hope one day we can forget the war and carry on with our lives as if it never happened." ATTRIBUTES * (needed: resistance to depression.) * Zlata has no addictions. * Zlata's main attribute is Bolsters Spirits. This allows her to more effectively console members who are broken or extremely depressed. * (needed: resistance to wounds.) * (needed: resistance to illness.) * (needed: combat proficiency.) Roman - '' 10 Backpack Spaces'' STORY "I never thought I'd end up running and hiding from my buddies. But that's how things turned out. We were like brothers, and now I'm a dead man to them. My crew had ruled the 'hood since we were teens until just before the war. Then some of us got drafted, like my best friend Leon, others like me volunteered for the militia. It was going to be the ultimate showdown and every single one of us wanted a piece of the action." ATTRIBUTES * Roman is highly resistant to depression. * Roman is a Smoker ''- a type of ''addiction. Roman can use cigarettes to relieve symptoms of depression. Note: while there are the necessary ingredients in your group inventory, all smokers will automatically use them. * (needed: resistance to wounds.) * (needed: resistance to illness.) * Roman has high combat proficiency. (Note: combat proficiency may involve multiple inputs: attack speed, damage, health, resistance to wounds.) Cveta - 8 Backpack Spaces STORY "Oh dear, that is embarrassing. I know I'm not much of an asset in this terrible situation. I have good administrative and logistical skills, which won't be of any use, given the circumstances. I'm told I'm a good caregiver - I really love kids. On the other hand, perhaps it's good that they don't have to suffer here with us... What else I have a driver's license... sorry, that was my poor attempt at a joke." ATTRIBUTES *''(needed: resistance to depression.)'' * Cveta has no addictions. * Cveta's main attribute is Loves Children. It is unknown what Loves Children gives Cveta, however it may give her increased happiness when quests are completed for children and increased depression when they are refused. Also, it could possibly give her greater chances of positive interactions with NPC's while out scavenging. * (needed: resistance to wounds.) * (needed: resistance to illness.) * (needed: combat proficiency.)